thegleeprojecttgpfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Larsen
Samuel Larsen (August 28, 1991) was born in San Diego, and raised on music. He started playing the drums at the young age of 2, playing with various artists throughout his adolescence. at the age of 12 he started to play bass, naturally he progressed to guitar and was introduced to a new world of melody; then when he turned 16 he began to sing. A few months shy of turning 17 he moved to Southern California, where he sang in a local band for 3 years. Towards the end of his time in a band, he began recording songs on his own, performing all of the instruments and vocals. Today Samuel Larsen is a solo artist that continues to write and perform all of his own music, ranging from Grunge/Rock to Rap and Hip hop. He has appeared on American Idol and is currently one of the remaining four contenders on Oxygen’s The Glee Project. Samuel, a musician at heart, is not only the lead singer in his band Bridges Burn, but he also plays guitar, drums, bass and piano. He’s hopeless and has a knack for seducing the ladies, often more confident seducing them than actually talking to them. Triviahttp://glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Samuel_Larsen&action=edit&section=1Edit *When he was 3-years-old his dad had to cut his drum sticks in half so that he could hold them to play. *The first cassette that he ever heard was the Lion King soundtrack when he was 3-years-old for Christmas. *He broke his elbow when he was 4-years-old trying to be Elvis and now double jointed. *The first thing he did when he got home from breaking his elbow when he was 4-years-old after having a cast on with a sling was try to play drums. *He used to dance on Pier 39 in San Francisco when he was 8-years-old to Michael Jackson music. *He sold all of his Star Wars toys in a garage sale when he was 8-years-old to buy Michael Jackson's History album. *His favorite singer/artist ever is Michael Jackson. *His first rock concert was Van Halen when he was 12-years-old. *His first electric guitar was also his dad's first electric guitar. He gave it to him for Christmas when he was 13. *He is in a band called Bridges I Burn along with his friend Skip Arnold *He is Christian *He auditioned for the hit reality show, "American Idol" in 2005, the year Kelly Clarkson was announced winner. Samuel made it to Hollywood Week but was cut before the semi-finals. *His favorite song to perform on TGP was "Don't You Wan't Me" Partnershttp://glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Samuel_Larsen&action=edit&section=2Edit *Lindsay (Pairability) *Marissa (Pairability) *Alex (Sexuality) Songshttp://glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Samuel_Larsen&action=edit&section=3Edit Auditionhttp://glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Samuel_Larsen&action=edit&section=4Edit *You Can't Always Get What You Want Soloshttp://glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Samuel_Larsen&action=edit&section=5Edit *True Colours (Indiviuals) (Believability) *Animal (Believability) *My Funny Valentine (Generosity) Duetshttp://glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Samuel_Larsen&action=edit&section=6Edit *Need You Now (Lindsay) (Pairability) *Don't You Want Me (Marissa) (Pairability) Solos (In a Group Number)http://glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Samuel_Larsen&action=edit&section=7Edit *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Individuality) *Firework (Individuality) *Bad Romance'' (Theatricality)'' *We're Not Gonna Take It (Theatricality) *Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability) *Mad World (Vulnerability) *Hey, Soul Sister (Dance Ability) *U Can't Touch This (Dance Ability) *Bulletproof (Tenacity) *Ice Ice Baby/Under Pressure (Tenacity) *Like a Virgin (Sexuality) *Teenage Dream (Sexuality) *True Colors (Believability) *The Only Exception ( Believability) Photoshttp://glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Samuel_Larsen&action=edit&section=8Edit http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/File:The-glee-project-photos-samuel-009.jpgSamuel best